


Truth Slips Out

by peristeronic



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Misogyny, Self-indulgent fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronic/pseuds/peristeronic
Summary: In another life, she would not have dared to openly contradict a man who spoke so, but her spiritwas rushing up within her. “Ay, but I know—”“What dost thou know?” He didn’t say it with anger.“That I do love you!” Viola said in a burst. “That I have been silent and been your messenger to the countess as you bid me, and yet I have loved you all the while.”
Relationships: Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Truth Slips Out

“But if she cannot love you, sir—” Viola protested. 

“I cannot be so answered,” Orsino said.

“Sooth, but you must,” Viola said, hopelessly. Olivia deserved better than to be hounded by a suitor who would not hear the word no. And if Olivia could love him, then all of Viola’s tiny, secret hopes would dissolve.

She took in a breath and ordered her words. “Say that some lady—as perhaps there is—hath for your love as great a pang of heart as you have for Olivia. You cannot love her; you tell her so. Must she not then be answered?” 

“There is no woman’s sides can bide the beating of so strong a passion,” he said roughly, “as love doth give my heart—no woman’s heart so big, to hold so much. Make no compare between that love a woman can bear me and that I owe Olivia.”

In another life, she would not have dared to openly contradict a man who spoke so, but her spirit  
was rushing up within her. “Ay, but I know—”

“What dost thou know?” He didn’t say it with anger.

“That I do love you!” Viola said in a burst. “That I have been silent and been your messenger to the countess as you bid me, and yet I have loved you all the while.”

Orsino stared at her. The blood drained out of her cheeks.

“You, boy?” he said. 

“No boy am I,” Viola said. Awkwardly, she pulled the cap off her head, baring her newly-cut hair. “I…I came to your court in the guise of a boy, my lord, but I am a maid, and my name is Viola.”

“Then have I been much mistaken these three months,” Orsino said, his brow still furrowed, “to have a woman for my page.”

He must see this as a betrayal, Viola realized. She was an impostor. She had insinuated herself into a man’s place, and Orsino had always spoken to her as he would speak to a man. Orsino had revealed his true thoughts to her because she had lied.

Viola bowed her head. “My lord, I—I crave your pardon.”

“Why came you to my court, a stranger, in this masculine usurped attire?” Orsino asked.

“I was a foreigner in these lands with no money, no friends, no way home. I have been accustomed to earning my keep, with my brother…” 

Her throat closed up at the word. She watched her hands tighten around her cap. After a moment she continued. “I would have submitted myself as a companion to the Lady Olivia, to serve her, but when I arrived in Illyria, she had barred the door to all visitors.”

“The more fool she,” said Orsino, his voice sharp, “to deprive herself of a servant as trusty as my Cesario.”

Viola did not know what answer to make. She continued, “Many dangers lie along the road for a woman alone, but, methought that if I could conceal what I am… I put on my brother’s accustomed attire, and thus I came into your service, my lord. If you…if you wish me to leave, sir, I understand.”

“No!” Orsino said. “No, boy, never would I let thee go.” He stopped short, as if realizing what he had said. He stood, rising from the low divan on which they had been seated. stretched out both his hands toward Viola, and she found herself putting her hands in his, dropping her cap. Gently, he brought her to her feet. 

“I cannot keep thee as a servant—in a guise so far beneath thy tender breeding, beneath thy worth, unsuited to thy sex. But do you wish to leave my court, madam?” he asked. 

“Never, my lord.” The words came out low and almost breathless.

“Thou didst swear, once, that thou never wouldst love a woman like to me.” He spoke slowly, questioningly.

“And all those sayings will I overswear, and those swearings keep as true in soul as doth that orbed continent the fire that severs day from night,” Viola said fervently.

A light seemed to beam onto his face, transforming his features with joy. Viola gasped as he kissed her hands, again and again. She turned her face away, almost wanting to hide her smile behind her hands even as her cheeks turned pink and her smile threatened to take over. Orsino laughed and put a hand to her cheek, pulling her face back toward him, and kissed her on the mouth. She stepped closer, shivering as he put an arm around her.

“My Cesario. My Viola,” he said. “For the service you have done me, take my hand, and be my love.”

“Do you speak in earnest?” Viola asked. 

“I know mine own mind,” Orsino said. “And you know it. My heart is yours. Take it.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Then I take you at your word. The captain that did bring me first on shore hath my maid's garments: He can confirm all that I have told you, and what my state is.”

“I much desire to see thee in thy woman’s weeds,” said Orsino, one corner of his mouth lifting up. “But that’s for later.” He kissed her again, forestalling any speech.


End file.
